The Abyss
The Abyss, formally called 'Abyss' was renamed November 21st, 2008 after many of the users had gotten fed up with Abyss being at the top of the chat list alphabetically, thus getting many trolls' ease of attention, however, this is only a temporary change, and the original name will be reinstated. The room itself was originally owned by spartakips, but the ownership was passed onto invalid_user, being the only mod that dared stay situated there, since then The Abyss has become a very popular chat room for many people, for both the casual user, and the insanely weird. It has a reputation for chaos, often seeing times when trolls run rampant, and spammers are loose, but that sort of situation gets resolved very quickly, thanks to the mods of The Abyss, and the mods of Kongregate as a whole. The users and regulars of the abyss however, have a great time, everyone is very talkative, always willing to give you a helping hand with games, and are possibly the most open and supportive bunch on Kongregate. The Moderators There are many moderators that pass by The Abyss, some because of being called for help by users, some because they feel like passing through, but this section is for those great people that not only protect us from the trolls and spammers, but also are the greatest people to talk to, and the friends that you came to Kongregate to meet. 'invalid_user' (ivy, invy, ibvakid, invalid, sheena, shivli) The owner of The Abyss, and a friend of everyone's. Everyone looks up to her, for various reasons. Although she often has a playful and hyper side, she can be very dark, but no matter what happens, she's always peachy! She started on Kong in the General chatroom, before becoming a moderator and moving to the Abyss. Alasthopeforduck considers her a badass. Memorable Quote: invalid_user: God_of_war? A mod? Could you imagine? One slip up and boom...your house gets flooded 'god_of_war' (gow, god, war) god_of_war was made moderator on October 19th 2008. He is one of the few epic gamers of Kongregate, aiming to achieve every badge, and there to help others along the way. He runs his own Kongregate clan called the War Heroes. He was once proclaimed the second queen of the abyss, a title which he embraced. 'yerocdrof' (yero, yeroc, drof, the sexy nurse) Yerocdrof was made moderator on October the 30th 2008. He is one of the more elusive abyss moderators, and isn't online much, but is respected by everyone throughout the abyss as a great and friendly guy. 'Mr_Gulible' (Mr, Mr_G, G, Gulible, Gul) Mr_Gulible was made moderator on December the 18th 2008, making him the most recently appointed moderator within the abyss. He too started out in the General chat room, however its not known why he moved to the abyss. He owns a hedgehog, and often expresses his feelings about his work at GameStop. 'plugin848y' (plug, plugin, 848y) Although she owns the room AwesomesauceExtreme, she often visits the inhabitants of The Abyss. She often fills in for invalid_user when invalid is afk, but even when invalid is not, plugin happily enjoys the conversation with everyone else. 'Other moderators' The Abyss sees frequent visits from certain Moderators, such as MikeChilds, however they do not tend to stick around long. Abyss Regulars The Abyss has many regulars, from the insanely weird, to the serious straight-talkers. No one knows why the abyss has so many regulars, but here's an extensive list nevertheless, listed alphabetically. aceincmon (ace, mon) A quiet, but very respectable guy, you know that when he talks you can expect him to be friendly. alasthopeforduck (duck, alas, alast) Very well known within the abyss, previously called alasthopeforman, but created the account alasthopeforduck as a fad for Feed the Ducks, not expecting to use it so much. He's a great guy, but loves sarcasm (and invalid_user) a bit too much sometimes. bludude90210 (blu, dude, bludude) Although not as regular as most, he is friendly and ambitious. Carefullkiller (carefull, care, killer, ck) The self-proclaimed god of awesome, apparently bleeds awesomeness. He's funny, but his jokes can be a little over the top sometimes. Other than that he's a great guy. Curlyboxhead (curly, box, head) Joined the ranks of the abyss a couple of months ago, and has since been a very valued member of the chat room. He is very sensible, but at the same time, is very easy to joke around with. darkdragon12 (dark, dragon) A very friendly person that most get along with, one of many dragons that live in The Abyss dehm (... dehm) The God of Dodge, user of the WNS (Weird Naming System) and the creator of Poekemon. Very sensible, although he loves the roleplay. He's one of the older users in the chatroom. dragoneye904 (dragon, dragoneye, 409eyenogard) The Abyss's house lunatic, one of the oldest, yet still one of the most strangely immature abyssians, in a good way of course. The Abyss would not be the same without him. Loves potatoes, no one quite knows why. EMOPANDA95 (emo, panda, emopanda, beth) Beth is that sort of room regular that everyone is friends with. Very crazy, but tends to somehow get grounded every other week. EpicBattle (epic, battle) See above, another crazy one, on a lot more often that beth is, loves his ps3 a lot too. granadilla40 (gran, GD40) Very respected and well known user, tried to cut down his time on kongregate, and left for a week, but came back, pleasing everyone. Havok203 (Havok) Very friendly user, and very talkative. InfernalTexts (inf, infer, infern, inftexts) Often confused with Infernitorn due to the name similarities, and can lead to confusing conversations. InfernalTexts is a friendly user, one which all can get along with very well. Infernitorn (inf, infer, infern, infernitron, tron, torn) Writer of this page! - Like a hot mug of cocoa on a cold day, Infernitorn is the most welcoming guy you'll ever meet. It doesn't take long to see he has a great sense of humor and a good head on his shoulders. Once you make friends with him you have a friend for life. (Thanks to curlyboxhead for giving me this description) im_deh_fisey (im, deh, fisey) Is very friendly and talkative, you can always depend on fisey for a good conversation Kelioso (keli, kel) Quite popular in the abyss, is very friendly. kenji679 (ken, kenji) He's a very good guy, and has formed his own 'abyss family' KiwiPieGreen (kiwi, kiwipie, kira) Has a good sense of humour, sometimes gets confused at what some people say, but is very friendly nevertheless. Lozai (Loz) Gets on well with everyone and is also a very active gamer. Manofgun (Man, manof, gun) Another popular user, isn't always very talkative, but when he is he is very friendly. Momoking57 (Momo, king) Many people mistake her for a guy, mainly because of the King part of her name. She is a brilliant ASCII artist, even if it causes a lot of trouble for the chat room. NZsmartass (NZ, smart, smartass) As much as his name implies hes a smartass, he's generally a nice guy. Enjoys sticking his finger's in xXPoeXx's mouth for some reason. Parpadoo (Parp) Is on very often, but doesn't tend to talk too much unless certain people are on from what I've seen. SaeJiBou (Sae, SJB) Is relatively new to the Abyss, sometimes gets fed up with the chaos and goes to hide in sloth, but he is friendly most of the time. Schacksken (Schack) Creator of the abysstionary, and is well known in the Abyss. He decided to leave Kongregate a few months ago, but then came back after resolving some problems. Shrub (... Shrub) Creator of the Kongregate Stereotype guide. Spends his time in many chat rooms, the abyss has become his home for the time being it seems. Enjoys chaos very much, often tries to spur it on. valor670 (valor, val) Many users know him, not to be confused with any other valors. werewolf_65_ (AKA werewolf65, were, wolf, werewolf) Very friendly guy, not sure what happened to his previous account. XxAchillesxX (achilles, alex, ach) Well known by everyone, has his mean streaks, but tries not to carry on with that meanness. Mainly spends his time on Just Chatting, so if he's not talking in the abyss, hes just role-playing in the game chat. XxCurlyAlbertxX (curly, albert, alb) Previously known as albertjacob08, after a name change people often confuse him with curlyboxhead, due to both being having curly in the names. He is a friendly user, often says he is going to behave, before going and doing something completely pointless, but he is a good guy regardless. xXPoeXx (poe) A very well known and popular user, many people have formed nicknames through him. Poe is also famous for his frequent 'no pants' dancing. The game 'poekemon' which dehm is developing is named after him. Poe is sexy. Poe did not write that by editing the post. >.>" god_of_war alt day Every Saturday in The Abyss is gow alt day, where many Abyss regular create or log into they're already created god_of_war alts. The Alts The current known alts God_of_cookies - Main account unknown God_of_dodge - dehm God_of_Peaches - Momoking57 God_of_Something - Main account unknown god_of_love - Main account unknown god_of_no_pants - xXPoeXx God_of_Crackers - Infernitorn The WNS The WNS is the Weird Naming System, used mainly by dehm, but is slowly creeping onto other user's aswell. Examples of use of the weird naming system are: Password = invalid_user Hospital = Carefullkiller Nitro = Infernitorn The Abysstionary The Abysstionary is the collection of all the random and funny typos made in the abyss, many are simple typos, many are abbreviations combined with the name Sam. For example, wts = what the Sam. More information will be written about this later. The Chaotic Void Also know as The Abyss Forums, the place where abyss regulars can go for different conversations, and somewhere to go to escape the chaos of the chat room. Most Abyss regulars are registered on the forums, however only few use it often.